Pokemon Power Rangers
Pokemon Power Rangers is the first spin-off of the Gamepad Series. This is non-canon and made totally for fun. In this season, all of the anime characters go out on missions in groups similar to Kyuranger. All of the main rangers have suits based on different Pokeballs. Special weapons and attacks would be based on the Pokemon in the Pokeball Morpher. Each trainer has their own specific "partner", but they can morph into alternite forms a la Toqger. The Gym Leaders are Auxillary Rangers who help the Rangers if they are nearby. Evolution works like an upgrade mode, and Mega Evolution works like a Battlizer. Main Rangers * Ash(Blue Ranger) Ash is the brash but well meaning Colorless trainer. His suit's motif is the Great Ball. His partner is Pikachu, and he has numorous other partners. * Misty(Orange Ranger) Misty is the aggressive Water Gym Leader. Her suit's motif is the Timer Ball. Her main partners are Staryu and Psyduck. * Brock(Black Ranger) Brock is the smart and girl crazy Rock Gym Leader. His suit's motif is the Luxury Ball. * May(Red Ranger) Her suit's motif is the Repeat Ball. * Max(Yellow Ranger) Max is not a ranger in the main series but he is shown off in the future. His suit's motif is the Level Ball. * Dawn(White Ranger) Her suit's motif is the Premire Ball. Her partner is Piplup. Her other forms are Buneary, Ambipom, and Mammoswine. * Cilan(Green Ranger) Cilan is the quirky but intellegent Grass Gym Leader. His suit's motif is the Dusk Ball. His partner is Pansage. * Iris(Purple Ranger) Her suit's motif is the Master Ball. Her partner is Axew. * Serena(Pink Ranger) Her suit motif is the Love Ball. Her partner is Fennekin. Her other forms are Pancham and Sylveon. * Clemont(Gold Ranger) Clemont is the wacky inventor and Electric Gym Leader. His suit's motif is the Quick Ball. His partner is Chespin. His other forms are Bunnelby and Heliolisk. * Bonnie(Cyan Ranger) Bonnie is the young and kind Electric assistant. She cheats the system and unlocked her morpher despite not being at the right age. At first, this causes conflict with Clemont. Eventally, he forgives her for her actions after he relizes that Bonnie is really good at being a Ranger. Her suit's motif is the Dive Ball. Her partner is Dedenne. * Lillie(Silver Ranger) Her suit's motif is the Heavy Ball. * Mallow * Lana * Sopheles * Kiawe Auxillary Rangers Kanto: * Lt.Surge(Electric) His suit's motif is a soldier. His partner is a Raichu. * Erika(Grass) * Koga(Poison) His suit's motif is a ninja. * Janine(Poison) Her suit's motif is a ninja. Her partner is a Venomoth. * Sabrina Her partner is a Alakazam. * Blaine(Fire) His partner is a Magmar. * Lance(Dragon) His partner is a Dragonite). Johto: * Faulkner(Flying) His partner is a Pidgeotto. * Bugsy(Bug...of Course) Her partner is a Scyther. * Whitney(Normal) Her partner is a Miltank. * Morty(Ghosty) * Chuck(Fighting) His partner is a Poliwrath. * Jasmine(Steel) Her partner is a Steelix. * Bryce(Ice) * Clair(Dragon) Her partner is a Kingdra. Hoenn: * Roxanne Her partner is a Nosepass. * Brawley(Fighting) His suit's motif is a surfer. His partner is a Makuhita. * Wattson(Electric) * Flannery(Fire) Her partner is a Torkoal. * Norman(Normal) His partner is a Slaking. * Winona(Flying) Her suit's motif is a pilot. Her partner is a Altairia. * Tate + Liza(Psychic) * Wallace(Water) His partner is a Milotic. * Juan(Water) * Steven(Champion) His partner is a Metagross. Sinnoh: * Roark His partner is a Cranidos. * Gardenia(Grass) * Maylene(Fighting) Her partner is a Lucario. * Crasher Wake(Water) * Fantina(Ghost) Her partner is a Mismagios. * Byron * Candice(Ice) * Volkner(Electric) * Cynthia(Champion) Her partner is a Garchomp. Unova: * Cress(Water) His suit's motif is a chef. His partner is a Panpour. * Chilli(Fire) His suit's motif is that of a chef. His partner is a Pansear. * Lenora(Normal) * Roxie(Poison) Her suit's motif is a rock star. Her partner is a Koffing. * Elesa(Electric) Her suit's motif is a fashion model. Her suit's motif is a pop star. * Clay * Skylar(Flying) Her suit's motif is a pilot. * Bryce(Ice) * Drayden(Dragon) * Marlon(Water) * Caitlin(Psychic) * Alder(Champion) His partner is a Volcana. Kalos: * Viola(Bug) * Grant(Rock) * Korrina(Fighting) Her suit's motif is a roller skater. Her partner is a Lucario who can Mega Evolve. * Ramos(Grass) * Valyrie(Fairy) * Olympia(Psychic) * Wulfric(Ice) * Diantha(Champion) Her partner is a Gardevour who can Mega Evolve. Allies The Professors: * Oak * Birch * Juniper * Sycamore Rivals: * Gary Oak * Silver * Wally * Barry * Zoey * Trip * Georgia * Shauna * Tierno * Trevor * Alan * Miette Miette's Pokemon are Slurpuff and Meowstic. * Nene Nene's Pokemon are Smoochem, Farfetched, and Gothita. Enemies Team Rocket * Giovanni * Jesse * James * Butch * Cassidy * Petral * Proton * Ariana * Archer Team Magma * Maxie * Courtney * Tabitha * Blaise Team Aqua * Archie * Matt * Shelly * Amber Team Galactic * Cyrus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Charon Team Plasma * Ghetsis * Gorm * Bronius * Rood * Zinzolin * Giallo * Ryoku * Colress Team Flare * Lysandre * Aliana * Bryony * Celosia * Mable * Xerosic Team Skull * Guzma * Plumeria Pokeball Powers To see the Pokeball Powers, go here. Types Arsenal Pokemon Power Rangers(arsenal) Zords * Xerneas * Yveltal * Solgaleo * Lunala * Zygarde Megazords Legendary * XY Megazord * Eclipse Megazord * Zygarde Megazord Notes * My original version of this season would have had every single Pokemon as a ranger mode, with different characters wielding each one. However, I decided this is too big and too unreasonable to do. Instead, I chose the essentials and treat it more like a traditional season instead. * I have tried to still use as many Pokemon as I can as Pokeball Powers. * I am unsure of how I would do Megazords, or zords for that matter. Making all 800+ Pokemon into zords seems like an over the top task even I couldn't handle.